When receiving high-speed signals, an amplifier's input may suffer from impedance mismatch with a transmission line that supplies the high-speed signals to the amplifier's input. The impedance mismatch may be due to differences in an impedance of the transmission line and an impedance of the amplifier's input. The impedance mismatch may cause one or more signal reflections of the high-speed signals that may result in signal loss and may distort incoming data. The result of signal reflections on signals may be quantified as a return loss of the signals. The amount of return loss in amplifiers may vary based on the transmission line, the amplifier design, and the frequency of the signals being transmitted.
An amplifier may also amplify high-speed signals. The ability of an amplifier to amplify a high-speed signal may be related to a bandwidth of the amplifier. Larger bandwidths of an amplifier may allow for higher-speed signals to be properly amplified by the amplifier.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.